La Pareja Dispar
by kaoruca
Summary: Traducción del one-shot de Hoshi-ni-Onegai "Odd Couple". ¿Quince años es tiempo suficiente para lograr enterrar antiguos sentimientos? Kaoru lo descubre cuando se topa con Kenshin en un baile, mientras ella está allí con otra persona. AU. KK. ADVERTENCIA: Al final será un three-shot; en tres capítulos, vamos. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, aquí os traigo un one-shot de Hoshi-ni-Onegai (a quien ya traduje «Streams of Our Consciousness») llamado «Odd Couple». Es algo que ya tenía casi terminado y que he querido publicar ahora para que os entretengáis mientras esperáis el cuarto capítulo de «El rurouni establece su hogar». Sería un Universo Alternativo. Espero que os guste.

El autor lo publicó mientras escribía uno de, en mi opinión, sus mejores fics, «System Compatibility». Atravesaba un pequeño bloqueo, digamos. Añade que no suele ser uno de sus géneros habituales, al igual que los personajes son mayores de lo usual, sobre todo Kaoru.

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* Nota del traductor: Primero de todo debo hacer una aclaración sobre el título (Puedo oíros diciendo: «¿Ya? Pues sí que estamos buenos...»). Sí, sí, es necesario. En algunos de los bailes que se suele organizar en los institutos en América hay unos a los que se les llama «_Odd Couple_» (por lo tanto, el título del fic equivaldría al nombre del baile), en los que los alumnos traen como acompañante a un familiar del sexo opuesto (normalmente a su progenitor correspondiente). El nombre viene porque la pareja no está «nivelada», teniendo en cuenta por lo menos la edad. Me ha parecido divertido hacerlo con un juego de palabras, usando dos que pertenecen a la misma familia («par»).

**LA PAREJA DISPAR*** de Hoshi-ni-Onegai

Otro secreto. Debería estar acostumbrada a ellos, pero siempre me dolían en el corazón. Cierto que algunos eran inofensivos, pero era como si a él ya no le importara.

Dejé a un lado la ropa para lavar que había estado hurgando y cogí el incriminatorio pedazo de papel. Quizá no debería haber hurgado en sus bolsillos, pero tenía la manía de dejarse cosas olvidadas en los suyos. La semana pasada encontré un billete de veinte dólares. No podían acusarme de ser cotilla si lo único que estaba haciendo era desempeñar la labor de una amorosalavandera, ¿verdad?

Con el papel en la mano, me encaminé hacia los dormitorios. Traspasé la puerta y lo vi sentado en la cama con el cabezal contra su espalda. Cuando me vio entrar levantó una ceja. Durante lo que eran meses ya, él sostenía una mirada semi-irritada cada vez que me veía. Quizá era una consecuencia tras tantos años de convivencia, pero mi amor permanecía incondicional.

Ondeé el papel en mi mano e intenté mantener mi semblante serio.

—¿Te importa explicarme esto?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se bajó de la cama. Atravesó la habitación y cogió el papel de mi mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —Su tono era enfadado, como si fuera yo la que había mentido—. ¿Has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas otra vez?

De acuerdo, así que parecía que estaba enfadado porque había quebrantado algún tipo de ley sobre privacidad.

—¿Otra vez? Si quieres ocultarme algún secreto vas a tener que hacerlo mejor y no dejar evidencias en los bolsillos de los vaqueros que dejas para lavar.

Él maldijo para sus adentros, pero al ver mi penetrante mirada suspiró.

—Mira, puedo explicarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Que me ocultas cosas? ¿Otra vez? —Esperaba que mi voz sonara indignada.

—Antes de que te lo tomes de forma personal, mi intención no era hacerte daño. —Ahora estaba implorando.

—Demasiado tarde. —Resoplé y apoyé una mano contra mi cintura, uno de mis antiguos hábitos—. Vamos a ir.

—¡Mamá! —Estampó su pie contra el suelo como en una pataleta, un remanente de su infancia.

—¡Kenji! —gimoteé de vuelta burlándome. Poniendo mis ojos en blanco señalé al papel en su mano—. Has estado cerca esta vez. El baile es este fin de semana.

Me marché hacia la cocina pero él iba pisándome los talones.

—Todos pensarán que soy un perdedor si voy con mi mamá.

Llegando a la altura del frigorífico me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Es un baile de Parejas Dispares, todos van a ir con sus padres.

—Sí, pero nadie más tiene una madre que... —Detuvo sus palabras en seco, como si hubiera hablado de más.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cuál era el final de esa frase?

Él se movió nervioso. Al ver mi expresión, cedió. Esto era lo que tenía ser madre soltera, ambos conocíamos los cambios de humor del otro a la perfección. Desafortunadamente, Kenji se parecía a mí y era la única persona en el mundo tan terca como yo. Pero eso también quería decir que él sabía que yo no iba a rendirme.

—Los chicos en la escuela dicen cosas sobre ti.

—¿Los chicos del colegio? —Realmente no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar con todo esto.

—Cuando vienes a mis torneos de kendo o cuando me recoges del colegio. Ellos te ven y dicen cosas. —Parecía incómodo cuando logró sentarse en el taburete.

Lanzándole una botella de agua, me incliné sobre la encimera con la mía propia.

—¿Qué? ¿No soy lo bastante guay? Siento si estoy tan fuera de onda, pero todas las madres lo están, Kenji.

Guardó silencio y decidí ahorrarle la reprimenda. Ya estaba ganando la batalla de ir al baile de Parejas Dispares. Ésta era mi lucha diaria con mi hijo de catorce años. El próximo año estaría empezando secundaria y sabía que las cosas cambiarían. Todo el mundo me había advertido que la adolescencia era una etapa difícil, especialmente con los chicos. Era como si tuvieran la rebeldía grabada en su ADN. En ese instante rememoré el tiempo en el que solía leerle un cuento antes de irse a la cama y él me solía decir lo mucho que me quería.

En vez de eso, en este momento estaba atrapada con un adolescente dominado por la ansiedad que decía poco más de lo que le era necesario. Según sus amigos con hijos mayores, al final también superaría esa fase. En cualquier caso, no podía evitar que un sentimiento de soledad la invadiera a veces, al tener que encararse con él ella sola. Yo había criado a Kenji sin ayuda durante toda su vida. Siempre creí que éramos él y yo contra el mundo, pero estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que era yo contra un adolescente. Así que mi trabajo era mantenernos unidos.

Días más tarde revisaba mi aspecto en el espejo. Miré a mi mejor amiga, Misao, que estaba recostada en mi cama y me presenté ante ella.

—¿Qué tal estoy?

—Sexy. —Ella sonrió abiertamente y, bajándose de la cama de un salto, vino detrás de mí para ayudarme a subir la cremallera del vestido—. No sé por qué estás tan nerviosa.

Me reí.

—Yo tampoco tengo ni idea. He cambiado los pañales de mi cita, por amor de Dios.

—Diviértete esta noche. —Me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro—. Ésta es la primera cita que has tenido en quince años. Creo que mereces pasártelo bien.

—Eso me hace parecer patética, Misao. —Fruncí el ceño ante mi reflexión.

Quizá el vestido era demasiado corto, me pregunté si debería cambiarme de ropa. Me dejé el pelo suelto, pero antes Misao me había atacado con una plancha rizadora y jugó con ella hasta que las puntas de mi pelo estuvieron alborotadas y con cuerpo. Tenía que concederle eso: sabía cómo hacer que alguien tuviera un pelo de supermodelo. Decidí maquillarme lo menos posible y llevaba sólo una simple gargantilla con un colgante de plata como única pieza de joyería. El vestido borgoña no era indecentemente corto, pero caía unas dos pulgadas por encima de mi rodilla. ¿Las madres de los adolescentes debían enseñar sus rodillas?

No era un vestido sin tirantes —una estipulación de Kenji cuando le pregunté qué debía ponerme—. Era un vestido sencillo de color vino con mangas japonesas, escote en forma de corazón y una falda con vuelo. Había considerado ponerme tacones, pero sabía que sobrepasar a Kenji no me iba a hacer ningún favor.

—Quizá conozcas a algún padre divorciado joven que te haga perder la cabeza esta noche —dijo Misao mientras me empujaba hacia el salón.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro.

Parándose justo a un paso del sofá, se volvió y me frunció el ceño.

—Sé que eres primero madre y después madre, pero no tienes que meterte en un convento para ser una buena madre para Kenji.

—No empieces a sermonearme, Misao. —Una penetrante mirada emanaba de mis ojos taladrándola cuando oí la puerta de Kenji abrirse.

—¿Lista mamá? —clamó.

Me giré justo a tiempo de verle entrar en el salón y sentí que perdía la voz. Me transportó al pasado. Al ver a Kenji crecer ante mis ojos, no se me escapaba el hecho de que se parecía muchísimo a su padre, salvo que él era diferente. Apenas tenía control sobre su mata de pelo rojo que me encantaba. A pesar de mi constante incordio, él seguía llevando el pelo largo de la manera que lo solía hacer su padre sin ser consciente de ello. Llevaba un traje oscuro con corbata, pero optó por no llevar zapatos y en vez de eso se calzó sus Converse. Era un calco de mi propia cita en mi baile de graduación. La única diferencia era que él tenía ojos azules como los míos en vez de los amatista que atravesaban mi alma.

Sacudí la cabeza para desechar la imagen de mi mente. Esbocé una gran sonrisa y le di un codazo en broma a Misao.

—Fíjate en mi hijo, Misao. ¿No es un don Juan?

Misao rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Os daré permiso, chicos, para que os divirtáis esta noche.

Ella se marchó por la puerta y cogí mis llaves de la cerradura.

—También deberíamos marcharnos.

—Espera. —Caminó hacia mí tímidamente mientras yo cogía mi cartera de mano y metía mi teléfono móvil en ella—. Te he traído esto.

De detrás de su espalda sacó una caja de plástico transparente con un ramillete de gardenias. No pude evitar sonreír ante el regalo. Cogí todas mis cosas con la mano derecha y extendí mi brazo izquierdo. En vez de coger la caja, hice un gesto hacia mi muñeca. Él gruñó un poco, pero sacó el ramillete cuidadosamente de su caja y lo puso en mi muñeca.

Una vez que estuvo situado en mi brazo, giré mi muñeca a ambos lados para admirarla. Levanté la vista hacia él y, viendo la vergüenza en su rostro, no pude evitar tirar de él para abrazarlo.

—Gracias, Kenji.

Mi hijo profirió gruñidos de todo tipo y se zafó de mis brazos tras darme un momento. Yo entonces vivía por momentos como éstos; los momentos en los que cogía un pequeño vistazo de mi niño pequeño. Quizá no la había fastidiado mucho criándolo.

Tras estacionar en doble fila en el aparcamiento y salir del coche, pude ver que Kenji estaba prácticamente arrastrando sus pies.

—No te entusiasmes mucho ni nada de eso.

Él me lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Te dije que no quería venir.

—Oh, vamos, deja a tu madre que se divierta de vez en cuando. —Enrollé un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras caminábamos hasta las puertas del gimnasio en el que se llevaba a cabo el baile.

Él se liberó de mi agarre cuando sus compañeros de clase se perfilaron ante nuestros ojos.

—¿Quién dice que no puedes pasártelo bien? Sólo me pregunto por qué necesitas hacerlo en mi escuela.

—Piensa en esto como en una práctica para la escuela secundaria para cuando tengas que traer a una cita. No te gritaré si me pisas los pies cuando bailemos —le censuré.

—No vamos a bailar —murmuró y yo me reí nerviosamente en respuesta.

Nos aproximamos para inscribirnos en el mostrador en el que una guapa joven, probablemente de la misma edad que mi hijo, estaba dando la bienvenida a la gente. Al ver a Kenji y a mí yendo hacia allí nos ofreció una perfecta «sonrisa de azafata».

—¡Bienvenido al Baile de Parejas Dispares, Kenji! No sabía que ibas a traer a tu hermana.

—Oh, me caes bien. —Le sonreí a la chica y la saludé con la mano—. Deja de adular a una vieja, soy su madre.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, Kenji se metió en la conversación.

—¿Tenía que haber hecho algo para registrarnos, Ayame?

—_Nop_, sólo necesito tacharos de mi lista. —E inmediatamente echó una ojeada a las hojas frente a ella—. Aquí estáis: Kenji y Kaoru Kamiya.

Por lo que a mí respectaba según la dinámica que había entre ellos, no parecía que hubiera ningún interés amoroso entre los dos. Lo que era una de mis misiones esta noche, ya que, de acuerdo con una sobreobservadora Misao, Kenji estaba colado por alguien. Necesitaba echarle un vistazo a esa muchacha.

Decidí que ser amable con una de las chicas de aquí podría ayudarme más tarde, así que ignoré las protestas de mi hijo y charlé con la chica de recepción.

—Así que, ¿con quién has venido aquí?

—Vine con mi tío. Debe estar ya ahí dentro, le tengo cuidando el bol de ponche para que nadie intente echarle alcohol. —Parecía que esta chica tenía una de esas personalidades con las que nadie podía enfadarse.

—Aprecio que intentes mantener a estos chicos por el buen camino. —Le sonreí con amplitud.

—Déjala en paz, mamá. —Kenji tiró de mi brazo y le devolvió a la chica el saludo con la cabeza—. Nos vemos, Ayame.

Podía decir que intentaba ser frío, lo que a veces sospeché que sería. Kenji siempre fue calmado y contenido —un rasgo que definitivamente no había heredado de mí—. En mi juventud, mis amigos me decían que era un mapache excesivamente emocional. Kenji se parecía a su padre incluso más de lo él pensaba.

Rechacé ese pensamiento y pregunté:

—¿Así que Ayame es una amiga tuya?

—Supongo, no la conozco tan bien. Sólo hace un mes que se ha mudado aquí. —Cuando llegamos a las puertas del gimnasio las mantuvo abiertas para que yo pudiera pasar. Mentalmente me di golpecitos en el hombro a mí misma por inculcarle buenas maneras.

Habían transformado el gimnasio. Los aros de baloncesto, que normalmente colgaban del techo, habían sido puestos hacia arriba y los habían apartado y, en vez de eso, banderines y globos adornaban la gran sala. Habían plegado las gradas contra la pared para hacer sitio a todas las mesas redondas con sillas que formaban el borde de la pista de baile, en la que sólo había unas cuantas parejas de padres e hijas bailando. Parecía que los chicos de la escuela sentían demasiada vergüenza para que los vieran con sus madres.

Kenji se abrió camino a través de la multitud y me figuré que debía seguirlo. Parecía estar buscando a alguien entre la gente. Tras unos minutos se volvió hacia mí.

—Voy a ver si puedo encontrar a Yutaro o a Yahiko.

Antes de que pudiera desaparecer entre la multitud lo cogí por el brazo.

—No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo vas a encontrarme luego?

Viendo cómo su táctica se venía abajo suspiró.

—Tómate algo de beber. Me encontraré contigo en la mesa de las bebidas.

Por lo menos Kenji era un chico de palabra. No me dejaría tirada. Mientras lo dejaba irse lo saludé con la mano a través de la gente. Vi los rostros ocasionalmente familiares de las reuniones del APA o de las quedadas de padres para que nuestros niños pudieran jugar de años anteriores, pero a nadie a quien pudiera llamar un amigo íntimo. Era lo que tenía ser una madre joven: que era difícil relacionarse con padres que eran significativamente mayores que ella. De acuerdo, no era que fuese exactamente súper joven, pero tener treinta y tres años con un hijo de catorce, todavía era ser joven en comparación.

El gimnasio estaba oscuro salvo por las luces estroboscópicas y por las que se reflejaban de la bola de discoteca que había en el centro. No estaba muy segura de cuál era el tema del baile de ese año, pero estaba convencida de que Kenji señalaría a la bola llena de espejos antes del final de la noche y diría que era de mi época de juventud. A duras penas recordaba los 80 —no digamos la era disco—, pero para Kenji ser mayor significaba ser vieja.

Por fin encontré el filo de la mesa de bebidas al divisar las tazas de plástico apiladas limpiamente. Sacando una de la parte de arriba con los dedos, busqué entre la variedad de bebidas. No podía encontrar ninguna que me gustara, así que me imaginé que tendría que ir a por el antes mencionado ponche, que guardaba el tío de Ayame.

Abriéndome paso a lo largo de la mesa, divisé el pelo rojo de Kenji. Debía haber encontrado a sus amigos o haberlo dejado por imposible. Caminé hasta estar a su espalda y golpeé su hombro con suavidad.

—Estoy aquí, Ken...

Cuando se volvió, mis palabras y mi aliento se paralizaron. Mis ojos se abrieron de forma notable y trastabillé un paso hacia atrás. Casi me caí, pero me agarré al borde de la mesa. Si la mía fue una reacción exagerada, la de él fue peor.

Parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

—¿Kaoru?

Al escucharle susurrar mi nombre en una pregunta, tragué el nudo de mi garganta.

—Kenshin. —Oh, Dios. Me sentí extraña pronunciando su nombre después de tantos años.

* * *

><p>Edición: Lamento los fallos que sin darme cuenta había dejado en la historia. Ya están solucionados. Es que estaba deseando que la leyérais, jeje.<p>

_Asimismo_, gracias por tu ayuda, MAEC.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, aquí os traigo la segunda parte de esta historia. Sólo advertiros de que al final lo voy a dividir en tres partes y no en dos. Por lo tanto, sólo quedaría la última.

Rogue85 y HimeVampireChan, no desesperéis que aquí tenéis la continuación y pronto tendréis el último. Gracias también a Kauran28.

Y MAEC, muchas gracias y a ver qué te parece la continuación. Aunque tienes razón, como ya te he dicho, a mí se me hizo muy corta la historia y me hubiera gustado que Hoshi-ni-Onegai la hubiera alargado. Lo que pasa es que la autora se dedicó un tiempo a escribir one-shots (¡piensa que esto es un one-shot!, sólo que yo lo he dividido en tres partes) y no podía hacerlo mucho más largo. Lo tendría que haber hecho un fic de más capítulos y así lo habríamos disfrutado mucho más.

Sin más dilación os resumo el primer capítulo: Kaoru va a un baile de "Parejas Dispares" de la escuela intermedia con Kenji, su hijo de 14 años al que ha tenido que criar sola. Y cuando ve el pelo pelirrojo de Kenji al lado de la mesa del ponche, le toca en el hombro y cuando éste se vuelve... ¡es Kenshin! Y ambos se quedan estupefactos ante tan fortuito encuentro...

ADVERTENCIA: A uno de los personajes deberían de lavarle la boca con jabón por un par de palabritas más subidas de tono de lo normal.

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

><p><strong>LA PAREJA DISPAR.- 2ª PARTE<strong>

Kenshin frunció el ceño y en su rostro sólo había confusión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bajé la mirada hasta la copa que tenía en mi mano.

—Vine por ponche.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —Intenté devolverle la pregunta.

Él volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Estoy aquí con mi sobrina.

—Ayame, ella es tu sobrina. —Podía sentir cómo encajaban en mi cabeza las piezas de un extraño puzle. Fue entonces cuando recordé que Kenji estaría buscándome. Sentí un agua helada correr por mis venas en cuanto el pánico se apoderó de mí. Rodeando la mesa a toda velocidad, cogí la mano de Kenshin y lo arrastré lejos de ella.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.

Mientras me dirigía como una flecha hacia la puerta más cercana que diera a un pasillo vacío, pude sentir la familiar calidez de su mano en la mía. Él no protestó ni se resistió cuando me lo llevé a rastras del baile. Una vez que logramos atravesar las puertas y se cerraron tras nosotros, la música que retumbaba en el gimnasio se redujo a un zumbido.

Tardé un largo minuto en recobrar el aliento, tras el cual recordé soltarle la mano. Me giré para enfrentarme a Kenshin y a mi pasado. Sus ojos violeta me examinaban, como si estuviera buscando alguna lesión. Probablemente buscando una lesión en la cabeza, ya que estaba actuando como una loca.

—¿Cómo va todo, Kaoru? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? —Estaba siendo amable. Por supuesto que lo estaba siendo. Se había encontrado con una antigua ex-novia y estaba intentando ser amistoso y evitar lo propiamente embarazoso de la situación.

—Quince años —respondí con rapidez, quizá con demasiada rapidez.

Él asintió sonriendo.

—Te ves exactamente igual.

Su sonrisa me dejó sin respiración. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todos esos años todavía fuera capaz de deslumbrarme con su sonrisa?

—Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho —respondí, pero el intento de que mi tono sonara firme se vino abajo cuando mi voz se quebró al final de la frase.

Kenshin inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Estás bien, Kaoru?

Allí estaba otra vez: mi nombre pronunciado por su voz. Me estaba arrastrando de vuelta a mi juventud y no podía soportar estar allí sin decirle la verdad por más tiempo.

—Tengo que contarte algo.

—Supongo que ésa es la razón por la que me has traído a toda prisa a un oscuro rincón —replicó sonriendo con desdén.

Esto era como una tirita, necesitaba arrancarla de un tirón.

—Estoy aquí con mi hijo.

Su sonrisa flaqueó durante un breve instante, pero fui capaz de darme cuenta antes de que ésta volviese a ocupar su rostro.

—No sabía que estuvieras casada. Felicidades.

—No lo entiendes. —Negué con la cabeza—. Nunca me he casado.

—Oh. —Parecía confuso por mi aclaración. No podía echarle la culpa. No estaba haciendo precisamente muy bien la técnica de la tirita.

Inspiré hondo para infundirme fuerza y me preparé afianzándome contra la pared. Todavía podía coger a mi hijo y salir corriendo, pero esto era inevitable. ¿Cuánto tiempo creía de verdad que podía ocultar todo esto? Ya me sorprendía haber podido hacerlo hasta entonces.

Miré a Kenshin directamente a los ojos, lo menos que podía hacer era mirarlo a la cara con franqueza.

—El nombre de mi hijo es Kenji. —Sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante el nombre, pero necesitaba continuar antes de que no pudiera contener mis nervios por más tiempo—. El nombre de tu hijo es Kenji.

Ante la revelación, Kenshin trastabilló hacia atrás. Sus hombros y su espalda se estamparon contra las taquillas alineadas en el pasillo. No pareció reparar en ello mientras su mente parecía no cesar de dar vueltas en torno a la noticia. No decía nada, pero continuaba mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos amatistas no paraban quietos mientras él buscaba en mi rostro algún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo.

Estuve tentada de espetarle justo eso, que todo había sido una broma. Que no tenía un hijo del que no sabía nada y que no estaba enterándose de la noticia más devastadora de su vida en el pasillo desierto de una escuela intermedia.

—Di algo. —No sé por qué dije eso. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —Su voz estaba llena de incredulidad—. No lo entiendo. Nosotros no hemos estado juntos desde hace años. Él debe tener...

—Catorce. Kenji tiene catorce años. —Me mordí el labio y entonces continué—: No te estoy pidiendo que entres en su vida de repente. Es sólo que él está aquí y que podría sumar dos más dos.

Su cabeza se dirigió como una flecha hacia las puertas que conducían al baile.

—Él está aquí. —Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que lo averiguará? ¿Cómo puedo saber yo incluso que estás diciendo la verdad cuando dices que es mío?

La última pregunta fue como una bofetada en la cara, pero la soporté y aparté la mirada.

—Es igual que tú. Para él sería como mirarse en un espejo.

Con su espalda contra las taquillas, se dejó caer hasta acuclillarse en el suelo y pasó su mano por entre su pelo —otra de las manías de Kenshin que Kenji había heredado.

—No lo entiendo. Tú eres la que rompió conmigo tras dejar la facultad. Nunca dijiste nada de un bebé.

—No pude. —Había imaginado el desarrollo de esta conversación en mi mente miles de veces durante los últimos quince años, pero la realidad de la situación era diferente—. Tenías toda la vida por delante. Tenías una beca completa para el _programa acelerado de la facultad de medicina*_. No quería que esto te arruinara la vida y no podía soportar la idea de abortar. Así que decidí criarlo yo sola.

—No puedo creerlo. —Alzó el rostro para mirarme directamente a la cara—. Te quería más que a nada en el mundo, Kaoru. No te hubiera dejado sola en esto.

No fui capaz de mantener la penetrante mirada de sus ojos, así que cerré los míos.

—Lo sé. Habrías hecho lo que era honorable y no podía dejar que te sacrificaras. —Y ahí estaba: el miedo que había acarreado en mi juventud y que me llevó a mi decisión final. Me había preocupado si Kenshin haría lo correcto e intentaría que todo esto funcionase, pero no quería atarle. No quería preguntarme el resto de mi vida si lo había confinado a algo que, de otra manera, no habría escogido.

—Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad. —Su afirmación fue directa y crítica—. Nunca ibas a decírmelo, ¿verdad? Si no hubiera venido esta noche, nunca habría sabido que tengo un hijo en el mundo.

—Lo siento. —Y de veras lo sentía.

—¿Qué opinión tiene él de mí? ¿Le dijiste que te abandoné embarazada cuando eras una adolescente o algo así? —Sus palabras eran amargas e hirientes.

—No, él sabe que tú no lo sabes. —Yo jugueteé con nerviosismo con el colgante que caía alrededor mi cuello—. No siente particularmente ningún afecto por ti, pero no cree que seas un padre que desatienda a sus hijos ni nada de eso.

Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Así que me robaste la infancia de mi hijo y ahora él me odia?

—Él no te odia. —Estaba preparada para sus acusaciones, porque eran ciertas y había tenido que tenerlas presentes. —Es complicado. Él es complicado, pero es un buen chico. —Era complicado, y mi realidad se estaba desintegrando por los cuatro costados.

Había conocido a Kenshin en la escuela intermedia cuando se mudó a nuestra ciudad. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y lo habían enviado a vivir con su tío. Kenshin se había convertido en amigo íntimo de uno de mis mejores amigos, Sano, y entrado así en mi pequeño círculo de amigos poco después. Fue casi dos años más tarde, cuando éramos estudiantes de preparatoria, cuando por fin empezamos a salir. Kenshin había sido mi amor en la escuela secundaria y yo rememoraba nuestros días juntos con cariño. Incluso ahora, en la treintena y supuestamente más sabia, sabía que habíamos estado enamorados. Éramos jóvenes, pero había sido algo auténtico.

Cuando Kenshin y yo por fin nos acostamos juntos, él quiso evitar el cliché del baile de graduación. En lugar de eso, ocurrió el verano antes de ir a la universidad. Todavía recuerdo esa noche y lo nerviosos que estábamos, pero no lo lamento. Ni siquiera sabiendo que Kenji sería el resultado de ello.

Los dos prometimos estar juntos incluso cuando estuviéramos en la universidad. Ambos teníamos becas de las universidades que habíamos elegido y ninguno de los dos quería apartar al otro de sus sueños. Así que, con las promesas de una relación a larga distancia, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas universidades. Todo nos iba bien, incluso habíamos hecho planes para más adelante en los que yo, tras la graduación, encontraría un trabajo más cerca de Kenshin. Pero todo cambió en otoño.

Empecé a preocuparme cuando tuve dos retrasos y me hice un test de embarazo. Salió positivo y mi mundo se salió de su eje. No podía decírselo a Kenshin, no por teléfono.

Al final perdí mi beca de deporte porque no podía practicar kendo a causa del bebé. Antes de que todo empezara a desmoronarse me había hecho muy amiga de una chica, Misao. Me mudé con ella y fui a la universidad hasta que tuve al bebé. No pude condenarla a vivir en su apartamento con un recién nacido, así que dejé la universidad y empecé a trabajar; aunque tuve la oportunidad de terminar la universidad más tarde.

Cuando mi vida se hubo transformado en algo que apenas reconocía decidí no contárselo a Kenshin. No podía cambiar su vida sólo porque yo quería quedarme con el bebé. Él estaba en la misma situación que yo: no tenía padres que pudieran apoyarlo. Mi padre había muerto cuando era una estudiante de tercer año de instituto.

También había perdido la oportunidad de decírselo. Durante los primeros meses estuve tentada de llamar a Kenshin muchas veces. Hubo algunas en las que lo llamé, pero cuando oía el sonido de su voz al coger el teléfono colgaba. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? «Hey, ¿cómo va eso? Sólo llamo porque quiero decirte que tienes un hijo.»

Así que los meses se volvieron años y los secretos que habitaban en mi corazón permanecieron como tales. Hasta que obligué a mi hijo a llevarme a un baile del colegio y me tropecé con su padre. El destino era verdaderamente cruel.

—Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Marcharme? —Las palabras de Kenshin se abrieron paso a través de mis recuerdos.

—No voy a pedirte que hagas eso. Ni voy a impedirte que lo veas. —Me impulsé para separarme de la pared—. Sólo quería que estuvieras preparado para cuando lo vieses... Y que él no tiene la culpa de los errores de su madre.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero Kenshin me detuvo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Si pudieras volver a hacerlo de nuevo, ¿me lo dirías?

Había pensado en eso muchas veces al día, todos los días desde el momento en que alumbré a Kenji. Así que le di a Kenshin la verdadera conclusión a la que había llegado.

—No lo sé, Kenshin.

Sentí el barrido de su meñique por la cadena de plata de mi gargantilla. Alcé mi brazo automáticamente para esconder el colgante. Había pocas cosas de mi vida que no había dado a conocer y ésa era una que iba a proteger todavía. Me aparté y volví corriendo a la fiesta.

La martilleante música tronaba a mi alrededor. Estaba lo bastante alta como para hacerme sentir entumecida. Durante el corto espacio de tiempo en el que me había escabullido, habían venido al baile más chicos con sus padres. Ahora estaba increíblemente abarrotado.

Necesitaba encontrar a Kenji. Me mezclé entre la multitud y cuando fui capaz de atravesarla, pude verle con su mirada ligeramente disgustada mientras esperaba al lado de las bebidas, como prometió. Cuando me divisó pude ver que estaba a punto de protestar, pero se detuvo. Una mirada de preocupación cruzó su rostro.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y no vi nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando por fin llegué a su lado le pregunté:

—¿Qué pasa, Kenji?

—Lo has visto —declaró—. Debería haberlo imaginado cuando Ayame mencionó a su tío.

Un repiqueteo diferente comenzó a resonar en mis oídos. Era incapaz de escuchar la música, el único sonido que podía escuchar era los latidos de mi corazón palpitando veloz en mi pecho y la realidad que mi hijo había puesto de manifiesto.

—¿Qué? —Mi voz salió más sofocada de lo que deseaba.

—Lo vi hace un par de semanas. —Kenji se pasó los dedos por el pelo y suspiró—. Ayame está en kendo con nosotros y se pasó a recogerla. No me encontré con él, pero lo vi desde lejos. No creo que él me viera a mí. Supe inmediatamente que era mi padre.

Pude sentir un trémulo temblor atravesando todo mi cuerpo. No era propensa a tener ataques de ansiedad, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba experimentando el primero. Sentí los protectores brazos de Kenji agarrándome alrededor de los hombros. Soportaba mi peso mientras yo notaba cómo el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies.

—¿Quieres irte de aquí, mamá? —Se agachó un poco para poder susurrarme al oído.

¿Cuándo había crecido Kenji? ¿No fue justo el otro día cuando aún estaba sentado en el carrito de la compra señalando sus cereales favoritos? Ya era tan alto como yo y gracias a sus constantes prácticas de kendo era fuerte. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un hombrecito.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me recompuse.

—No. ¿Cuántas veces puede una mujer bailar con el guapo de su hijo?

Frunció el ceño ante la proposición, pero yo sabía que en ese momento no discutiría conmigo. Kenji me llevó hasta la pista de baile en la que sonaba una canción lenta por los altavoces. Se colocó delante de mí y pareció preocupado. No pude evitar reírme un poco a su costa.

—Te dije que sería una buena práctica. —Cogí su mano derecha y la puse en el lado izquierdo de mi cintura mientras colocaba mi mano izquierda en su hombro derecho. Cogí su otra mano y la agarré con la mía—. Ahora guía tú.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Que guíe, ¿a dónde?

Esbocé una gran sonrisa.

—Está bien. Yo marcaré el paso. Sólo recuérdalo para la próxima vez. —Di unos pequeños pasos y me moví al son de la lánguida música. Kenji era muy perceptivo. Quizá lo fuese porque habíamos estado los dos solos durante todo este tiempo, ya que podía leerme perfectamente—. Gracias, Kenji.

—¿Por qué razón? —contestó de forma distraída mientras observaba sus pies.

Se esforzaba por aparentar que no estaba intentando hacer que mi mente dejase de pensar en ello, porque era muy tímido y le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo habías visto?

Seguimos bailando y pude sentir cómo él empezaba a llevar el paso.

—Porque no quería verte así.

Dejé escapar una risa cansada.

—Yo soy el progenitor. No necesitas protegerme, Kenji.

—Odio al tipo —añadió.

—No quieres decir eso. —Negué con la cabeza—. Nada de esto es culpa suya. Es mía. Si debes odiar a alguien, debes odiarme a mí. —Podía sentir las lágrimas empañando mis ojos, pero intenté contenerlas parpadeando. Nunca lloraba. Bueno, nunca lloraba delante de Kenji y no iba a empezar ahora. Me alejé de él y me dirigí hacia la entrada principal—. Necesito un poco de aire. Ve con tus amigos. Yo estaré justo ahí fuera.

—No, vamos. —Me condujo lejos de la multitud y hacia otra salida. Nos encontramos en el exterior, tras el gimnasio. Al acercarme a un banco me senté y él se dejó caer a mi lado.

—Te mereces mucho más que esto —dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el respaldo, mirando al estrellado cielo nocturno.

—¿Y qué? ¿Perderme el que la chica más guapa del lugar me enseñe a bailar? —Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Giré la cabeza para mirarlo con atención.

—Eres el mejor chico del mundo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

—Gracias, mamá. Tú tampoco eres tan mala.

—Siento estar arruinando tu baile. —Me sentía cada vez menos el adulto en la situación.

—Si lo recuerdas bien, ni siquiera quería venir —puntualizó.

El silencio de la noche se vio interrumpido cuando se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio por las que habíamos salido. Me volví ante el ruido. Mi espalda se tensó visiblemente cuando vi quién salía por ellas.

—Kenshin.

Él se encaminó hacia donde estábamos sentados. Parecía hipnotizado por Kenji, pero ¿podía culparle?

Sin embargo, me sorprendió más incluso la reacción de Kenji. Se levantó y bloqueó el camino hacia Kenshin y su visión.

—Mantente alejado de ella. —La voz de Kenji sonaba más enfadada que nada con lo que hubiera tenido que lidiar nunca.

No estoy segura de lo que me hizo reaccionar más: el tono de Kenji o la mirada de dolor en la cara de Kenshin. Me levanté de un salto y cogí el brazo de Kenji.

—¡Kenji! —Mi voz de madre entró en juego por completo.

—No sé por qué defiendes a este tipo, mamá. —La forma en la que hablaba me era desconocida y estaba llena de ira.

Kenshin se detuvo a sólo unos pocos pasos de nosotros. Levantó su mano como en señal de rendición.

—Mira, no sé lo que tu madre te habrá dicho, pero no sabía de tu existencia hasta hace unos minutos.

Me puse al lado de Kenji e intenté hacerle retroceder para detener el enfrentamiento que tan emperrado parecía en comenzar. Dios, era una primera imagen de familia terrible.

Kenji escupía palabras llenas de furia.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Ella ha sido una campeona para ti todos estos años. Sin dejar de decirme lo buen tipo que eres.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...? —intentó decir Kenshin, pero Kenji le interrumpió.

—¿Te odio? ¡Porque la dejaste sola, gilipollas! —Ante el uso del vocabulario de mi hijo mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero estaba petrificada. A pesar de mis intentos de que Kenji quisiera o por lo menos respetara la idea de su padre, su carácter se había vuelto cada vez más amargo conforme crecía. Nunca entendí por qué, especialmente cuando yo pensaba que la ira debía ser enfocada hacia mí en su lugar—. Oh, sí, conozco la historia. Tú la dejaste preñada y no lo sabías. Así que ella se fue a la universidad y cortó toda relación contigo.

—Kenji, no te enfades con él —supliqué. Acerqué una reconfortadora mano hacia su mejilla para acariciarla y lograr su atención—. Él no ha hecho nada malo, fui yo.

Kenji me miró y su cara de enfado se deshizo al dirigirse a mí.

—¿Crees que estoy enfadado porque crecí sin él? No tiene nada que ver con eso, mamá. Tú eres todo lo que podría pedirle a un padre. —Miró más allá y fijó la vista en su padre—. Te odio por lo que le hiciste a ella.

No sabía de dónde salían las palabras de Kenji.

—Ella te dejó, ¿verdad? Ella simplemente te llamó un día y te dijo que se había acabado. Así que ahora le estás echando la culpa, ¿verdad? —Los ojos de Kenji se endurecieron—. Entonces, ¿por qué no viniste tras ella? ¡No hubo ni una sola llamada telefónica ni ninguna carta durante todos estos años! ¡Ni una! Ella no se ha cambiado el nombre. Vive en la misma ciudad desde la universidad. ¡Incluso tiene el mismo jodido número de teléfono móvil!

Aquéllos eran mis miedos y mis reservas. Era verdad. Después de una lacrimosa llamada a Kenshin diciéndole que quería romper, no había sabido nada de él desde entonces. Nunca regresé en fiestas o vacaciones, no tenía ninguna familia de verdad por la que volver allí. Pero en el fondo de mi mente sabía que siempre había estado esperándolo. Esperaba que él viniera y llamara a mi puerta un día, y me pidiera una explicación mejor que la de decirle que estar lejos era muy difícil. Esperé que me llamase diciéndome que no podía vivir sin mí. Esperé una carta pidiéndome que regresase. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Nunca hubo ningún toque en la puerta. Nunca hubo una llamada telefónica. Nunca hubo una carta.

Había sido rápido y fácil. Kenshin apenas opuso resistencia cuando rompí con él. En cierto sentido, pensé que lo quería así. Me pregunté si había encontrado a otra chica. Pero ésos eran miedos que nunca le había contado a nadie —especialmente no a Kenji.

—Suficiente. —Le lancé a Kenji una mirada penetrante y él supo que tenía que retroceder. A pesar de que a veces me sentía como si estuviera luchando con él una batalla perdida, había momentos como éstos en los que mi palabra era inapelable—. Nos vamos a casa.

Hice todo lo que pude para ignorar la cara de Kenshin. No quería ver su reacción ante el arrebato de Kenji. Si la miraba sabría la verdad de esos quince años —algo que no quería saber.

Una vez dentro, me abrí camino por la concurrida sala. Necesitaba salir de allí. Debería de haber escuchado a Kenji y no haber venido. De todas formas, ¿por qué tenía que rebuscar en sus bolsillos por si había calderilla?

Viré bruscamente a través de la pista de baile y estaba fuera de la puerta principal antes de siquiera molestarme en mirar atrás. Necesitaba salir de esta dimensión desconocida. Esto tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla.

—Kenji, no me puedo creer que le dijeras eso a ... —Mis palabras se quedaron presas en mi boca cuando me giré y no vi al chico en cuestión siguiéndome. Estaba sola en el aparcamiento. Todo el mundo había entrado ya y el baile estaba en pleno apogeo. No tenía tiempo para esto. Necesitaba derrumbarme emocionalmente y atacar un bote de helado de doble chocolate que sabía que tenía en el congelador.

Tras un largo minuto, me di cuenta de que no iba a venir. Me dirigí de nuevo adentro; se había ganado una buena reprimenda. ¿Dónde le había perdido? ¿Fuera, al lado del banco? ¿En la pista de baile?

Gruñí cuando llegué hasta la marea de gente. Era más alta que la mayoría de los estudiantes de intermedio, pero el resto de los padres me sobrepasaban en altura. Me estiré sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies, pero no conseguía ver el ostentoso color del pelo de Kenji. Dios. ¿Por qué éramos un par de _hobbits*_?

Me abrí paso entre la multitud mientras avanzaba y me daban demasiados codazos en la búsqueda de mi rebelde hijo. En algún lugar cercano a la pista de baile vi una apertura, como si alguien estuviese haciendo un hueco para una competición de baile. Mentalmente puse los ojos en blanco. Esto no era una película de adolescentes, dudaba que hubiera una competición de baile. Oí gemidos y los posteriores gritos. Giré mi cabeza hacia la conmoción cuando atisbé el rostro enfurecido de Kenji y una imagen de su puño derecho dándole un puñetazo en la cara a un compañero de clase.

Si antes me había costado abrirme paso entre la multitud, ahora me estaba costando mucho más.

—¡Kenji! —intenté gritar sobre la estridente música, pero él no me oía.

Vi cómo su puño izquierdo se replegaba hacia atrás para asestar un nuevo golpe. Necesitaba llegar hasta él antes de que la situación se fuera más de las manos. Pero la furia que vi en su rostro me dijo que sería demasiado tarde. Empujé a la gente intentando poder alcanzarlo, ahora estaba a sólo unos pies de mí.

Fue entonces cuando vi a Kenshin ponerse tras Kenji y pasar un sólido brazo alrededor de su hombro izquierdo, alejándolo del otro chico. Kenji le ladró a Kenshin por haberle detenido, como un perro rabioso.

—¡Suéltame!

El chico a quien había golpeado estaba levantándose y acariciándose la mandíbula.

—¡Te has metido en un buen lío, Kamiya!

La atención de Kenji se desvió de su padre y miró al chico con furia.

—¡Te borraré de la cara esa sonrisa de mierda a puñetazos!

Por fin conseguí abrirme camino entre la gente y me detuve frente a Kenji. Colocando mis dos palmas sobre su pecho lo empujé haciéndolo retroceder.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa esta noche?

—Quítate de en medio, mamá —rechinó entre dientes furioso.

—No. —Nos miramos fijamente—. Kenshin, no lo sueltes. Sácalo de aquí. —Después de decirlo me di cuenta de que no lo había pedido, sino que lo había ordenado.

Me di la vuelta para ver a la víctima de Kenji. Lo miré entornando los ojos.

—Mira, no sé lo que le has dicho o lo que le has hecho, pero ha sido suficiente para hacerlo estallar.

—¡Qué! Él ha sido el que me ha pegado —espetó, pero me daba la impresión de que se sentía culpable por algo.

No tenía tiempo para esto; me alejé y me fui tras mi hijo. Cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta me detuve momentáneamente al lado de una chica con largo pelo moreno. Parecía nerviosa.

Ella hizo varios intentos fallidos de decir algo, así que al final le ahorré la molestia y levanté la voz.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sintiéndose capaz de hablar asintió y contestó:

—Mi nombre es Chizuru, soy una amiga de Kenji.

Levanté una ceja. Parecía que esta chica podía ser algo más que una amiga, si es que su sonrojo era alguna señal. Pero le evité el mal trago y le hice un gesto para que continuara explicándose.

—Vi y oí lo que pasó. No fue culpa suya.

Suspiré.

—Su puño no se estrelló contra la cara de ese chico por accidente. Kenji sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. —Al ver que ella estaba a punto de explicarlo, le di unos golpecitos en el hombro—. Pero puedo agradecer que una buena amiga salga en su defensa.

—Señorita Kamiya...

Sonreí con superioridad y señalé a la puerta.

—Necesito ponerme en marcha para poder gritarle a conciencia al idiota de mi hijo. —Mientras me alejaba añadí—: Y dile que te traiga a casa algún día para que pueda conocer a su novia de forma apropiada.

Apenas divisé el abundante rojo que impregnó su rostro. No me detuve. Volví a saludar con la mano a través de la multitud. Ignoré las miradas que algunas de las otras madres me dirigían. Sin duda muchas personas habían presenciado las acciones de Kenji y todos las comentarían. Pero no me podía importar menos lo que ellos pensaran de mí y de mi capacidad como madre. Kenji era un buen chico.

Irrumpí en el frío aire nocturno en donde pude ver a Kenji y a Kenshin más allá, en el aparcamiento. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera descifrar lo que Kenji estaba gritando. Cuando me acerqué pude escuchar fragmentos de su bronca. Algo como que Kenshin no era su padre y que ahora no tenía derecho a decirle nada. Justo lo que me suponía —sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo enfadado con Kenshin que había crecido Kenji.

Tras conseguir encontrar el control remoto del coche en mi bolso, presioné el botón para abrir las puertas. El repentino bip del coche sorprendió a los dos pelirrojos. Se volvieron hacia mí a la vez y me impresionó lo mucho que se parecían. Era verdad que siempre supe que Kenji había heredado mucho más de Kenshin que de mí, pero no era lo mismo que ver la realidad directamente con mis propios ojos. Sacudiendo esa extraña sensación de mi cabeza, saqué mi «voz de madre» más severa y señalé al sedán.

—Métete en el coche, Kenji. —Iba a protestar, pero con mi mirada de «déjate-de-tonterías» se fue hecho una furia hacia el lado del pasajero del vehículo. Mirando de reojo a Kenshin, me di cuenta de que tenía una extraña mirada en su cara. Yo fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Eres... toda una madre. —Parecía más perplejo que otra cosa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, si el río suena... —Caminé hacia el coche, pero él me cogió por el codo. Un segundo después pude escuchar a Kenji saliendo del coche. Mi cabeza se dirigió hacia él como una flecha—. Quédate en el coche, Kenji.

La réplica murió en su garganta y refunfuñó un poco mientras se metía otra vez en el coche. Me volví hacia Kenshin. La expresión de su rostro lo decía todo. Levanté mi mano para impedir que pudiera decir algo de forma demasiado precipitada.

—Te has enterado de todo esto hace más o menos una hora. No digas ni hagas nada que puedas lamentar después.

—Querrás decir que no diga ni haga nada que tú no quieras que diga o haga. —Su voz era sarcástica y rayando en lo cruel.

Yo suspiré ligeramente derrotada.

—A pesar de lo que puedas recordar, Kenshin, te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

—He cambiado. —Su voz se suavizó cuando soltó mi codo, pero sin llegar a ser del todo amistosa.

—Estoy segura de que lo has hecho —dije—. Pero eso no quiere decir que seas una persona diferente. Te torturarás después si dices cualquier cosa hiriente.

Se quedó visiblemente petrificado. Lo más probable era que con mi comentario hubiese acabado con lo que hubiera estado pensando decirme. Era mejor así.

Sentí perfilarse una triste sonrisa en mis labios.

—Más que cualquier otra cosa, siempre has sido alguien que le ha dado muchas vueltas a las cosas.

Aprovechando su aturdimiento, me escabullí con rapidez. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza que debía poner en orden. No iba a arremeter contra mis heridas de hacía quince años en el aparcamiento de una escuela intermedia. Me escapé del aparcamiento y sólo me permití mirar durante un breve instante a la figura de Kenshin en mi espejo retrovisor.

* * *

><p><em>Programa Acelerado de la facultad de medicina:<em> Programa universitario que ofrecen ciertas universidades y al que se accede directamente tras acabar el Instituto y sin hacer el examen de acceso a la facultad médica (MCAT). Se supone que a este tipo de universidades selectivas sólo pueden acceder los alumnos con muy buenos resultados académicos.

_Hobbits_: seres del universo de Tolkien en su obra «El señor de los Anillos», que se caracterizan por ser muy pequeños.


	3. Chapter 3

Primero de todo quiero dar las gracias a **Hoshi-ni-Onegai** por permitirme traducir este fic y por ayudarme a hacerlo tan solícitamente. Así que os ruego me dejéis tomarme la libertad de hacerlo aquí: **Thank you so much, Hoshi-ni-Onegai... ****_for everything_**** (though I won't say «****_Sayonara_****»,hahaha).**

Después mencionar a mi _sensei_, MAEC. Buena en todos los sentidos de la palabra y un apoyo brutal. Muchas gracias, perla. Esto no sería ni la mitad de bueno sin ti. Espero que no te decepcione mucho el final —lo digo por la «bronca» que me echaste en la _review_ del primer capítulo...— En cuanto a tu segunda review, ya te contesté. Yo lo vería como que Kaoru decide contarle de una vez la verdad porque es algo que ha llevado arrastrando 15 años y lo hace tan de sopetón porque sabe que Kenji la estará buscando y porque quiere salir corriendo luego. Las emociones no son muy racionales, ¿no? Y a veces nos dominan y anulan nuestro cerebro por un instante (a mí me pasa a diario, ains).

Gracias por vuestros _reviews_ y vuestras bonitas palabras, _Rogue85, Taishou, ZuryHimura, BUBU30 y azucena 45. HimeVampireChan_, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Kaoru hizo mal, pero lo sabe. Por supuesto, también gracias a los _follows_ y _favourites_.

Y sin más preámbulo, aquí lo tenéis. Sabréis qué... No, no lo voy a contar, jajaja. Seguid leyendo... la última parte de «La Pareja Dispar»

La historia de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

><p><strong>LA PAREJA DISPAR.- 3ª PARTE<strong>

Kenji fue expulsado tres días tras el espectáculo que protagonizó en el baile. Intenté sonsacarle la verdad, pero no dio su brazo a torcer. Los adolescentes eran demasiado tercos para su propio bien. Y tampoco ayudaba que hubiera heredado mi tozudez.

Era cierto que debería de haberme quedado en casa los tres días que Kenji fue expulsado, pero entre mi falta de días libres y que Kenji prácticamente me sacó a empujones por la puerta para que fuese a trabajar, apenas tuve alternativa.

Mientras estaba redactando un email oí un ligero golpecito en la puerta. Levanté la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para ver a Tsubame asomándose a mi oficina. Sonreí a la tímida recepcionista.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Tsubame?

Ella asintió.

—Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.

—¿Un estudiante? Puedes hacerlo pasar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es un estudiante. Él dice que es un familiar. ¿Un pelirrojo?

Dejé salir un suspiro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kenji aquí? ¿Consigue que le expulsen de la escuela intermedia, así que se pasa por la de secundaria?**1** Me levanté de mi escritorio y pasé por delante de Tsubame en dirección al vestíbulo.

—Gracias, Tsubame. Ahora permíteme que vaya a gritarle a mi hijo.

Mientras caminaba a lo largo de los pasillos de las oficinas de administración, oí a Tsubame preguntarse en voz baja.

—¿Hijo?

No podía culparla por no reconocer a Kenji. Tsubame era nueva y ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo, y mucho menos que era uno tan crecidito. Continué recorriendo el pasillo y llegué hasta donde estaba el mostrador de la recepcionista. Desde la ventana que daba paso al vestíbulo principal fui capaz de ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza de un alborotado pelo pelirrojo. Suspiré y salí al hall principal.

—Kenji, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que llamaras sólo si había alguna emergencia —le dije a su figura encorvada. Y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto me di cuenta de que ése no era mi hijo—. ¿Kenshin?

Kenshin alzó la vista hacia mí desde su asiento, después se levantó.

—Hola, Kaoru.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que trabajo aquí? —Mi mente no paraba de dar vueltas y más vueltas.

—La verdad es que pasé por tu casa —admitió.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —Mi voz sonó más chillona de lo que pretendía y pareció dejarlo un poco desconcertado.

Kenshin miró a ambos lados, observando a los estudiantes que deambulaban por los pasillos, y se inclinó hacia delante susurrando:

—¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos hablar en privado?

Me saqué de encima el estupor. Tenía razón. ¿Qué hacía yo hablando con el ex novio con el que compartía una historia tan llena de drama delante de los estudiantes y de los compañeros de trabajo? Le indiqué sin hablar que me siguiera. Las paredes de mi oficina no estaban insonorizadas precisamente y Yumi, que estaba en la oficina de al lado, era un poco cotilla. Nos conduje fuera, en dirección a los aparcamientos. Era lo bastante tarde para que no hubiera estudiantes en el exterior y lo suficiente temprano para que ninguno se marchara a comer.

Me giré hacia Kenshin. El estar ahí de pie, en el aparcamiento de una escuela de secundaria, me trajo recuerdos de nuestros despreocupados días de adolescente. Parecía que habían pasado tres vidas. Ahora éramos dos personas diferentes. Ya no éramos Kenshin y Kaoru.

—¿Así que te pasaste por mi casa?

Kenshin asintió.

—Y me llevé una buena bronca por parte de Kenji cuando abrió la puerta.

Pasé los dedos por entre mi pelo.

—Mira, siento la forma en que se está comportando. Te juro que es un buen chico.

—Lo sé. Es el chico de catorce años más honesto que he conocido en toda mi vida. —Kenshin sonrió con ternura.

No pude evitar responderle del mismo modo.

—Creo que es la primera vez que no me has gruñido desde que te solté esa gran bomba.

Su sonrisa flaqueó.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que... no sé. Me siento como si no tuviese ninguna excusa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No necesitas excusas. No has hecho nada malo.

—Kenji lamentaría disentir en eso. —Se frotó la nuca—. Me di el fin de semana para pensar sobre todo esto. No quería emitir un juicio precipitado y arrepentirme de lo que te dijera el resto de mi vida.

Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa.

—Es martes, Kenshin. Has tenido más que un fin de semana.

—Bueno, tenía un montón de cosas que asimilar y procesar. —Pareció inspirar profundamente antes de que sus ojos se clavasen en los míos y mostraran su resolución—. Estoy disgustado contigo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Disgustado? Estaba esperando furioso, cabreado, colérico. Pero ¿disgustado? Eso es lo que un padre decepcionado le dice a su hijo. Lo sabía, había usado la carta «disgustada» con Kenji más de una vez.

—Tomaste esa monumental decisión sin mí. Cambiaste totalmente la manera en la que mi vida podría haberse desarrollado. —Cada una de sus aseveraciones era como un ariete contra mi estómago. Pero me mantuve en silencio y le dejé que dijera lo que pensaba; por lo menos se merecía eso—. Pero Kenji tenía razón. Se ha pasado casi una hora diciéndome todo lo que hice mal y no he podido negarlo. Tú no eres la única culpable, yo también lo soy.

Negué con la cabeza, necesitaba hacerle abandonar la inclinación que siempre había tenido de culparse a sí mismo de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Kenji no sabe toda la verdad. No veo cómo todo esto puede ser algo que hubiese podido depender de ti en absoluto. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo y a odiarme.

—Ése es el tema, Kaoru. —Su voz pronunciando mi nombre resonó en mis oídos. Incluso después de todos estos años, sólo él podía decir mi nombre de esa forma—. No te odio. Todavía te quiero. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Mis manos volaron a mis labios para contener el gemido en mi boca, pero mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas.

—No tienes que decir eso, Kenshin. Esperaba que pasaras página. No tienes que fingir porque ahora esté involucrado Kenji.

Él negó con la cabeza y se acercó hacia mí muy despacio. Sus manos cogieron mis muñecas con delicadeza y las alejaron de mi boca. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía al tiempo que sus párpados se cerraban.

—Intenté pasar página. Incluso hubo un momento en mi vida en el que estuve prometido. Tomoe, ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos en los que una persona lo podía ser. Era otro médico de la plantilla del primer hospital en el que trabajé. Creía que la amaba. Planeamos casarnos. Pero unos pocos meses antes de la ceremonia la cancelamos. Me dijo que sospechaba que había otra persona. Y no pude negarlo. Porque todavía pensaba en ti y esperaba que cambiases de idea. No fuiste la única que esperó, Kaoru, yo también lo hice. Estuve esperando la llamada en la que me dijeras que querías que volviera y que me querías de nuevo en tu vida.

—Pero no intentaste ponerte en contacto conmigo. —Mi voz tembló. La revelación de que Kenshin había estado prometido para casarse era algo que debería haber esperado, pero no podía negar que dolía. Ningún hombre me había tocado desde la última vez que estuve con Kenshin, pero él había pasado página. Sin embargo, yo tuve el recordatorio de mis sentimientos por Kenshin a mi lado todos los días, incluso le cambié los pañales y lo llevé al colegio—. Fue tan fácil para ti marcharte sin mirar atrás.

—No, ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho nunca. Simplemente pensé que al fin habías recobrado el sentido común y te habías dado cuenta de que eras demasiado buena para mí.

—Es justo al contrario, Kenshin. No soy lo bastante buena para ti. —Confesé lo que había descubierto hacía años siendo una adolescente.

Las siguientes palabras que pronunció me dejaron sin aliento tanto como lo hicieron sus actos.

—Tú eres perfecta.

Kenshin liberó mis muñecas y cubrió mi cara con sus manos. Se inclinó hacia delante y sus labios fueron rápidos al besar los míos. Una riada de emociones se abrió camino cuando la presa de sentimientos que mantenía contenida en mi pecho se hizo pedazos. Mis brazos lo rodearon mientras mi cuerpo respondía a viejas costumbres. Él ladeó la cabeza un poco para besarme plenamente mientras su lengua trazaba el filo de mis labios. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando separé los labios un poco para darle acceso y él dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Ese pequeño gemido me dijo que Kenshin no había cambiado tanto; era algo que había hecho a los dieciocho y que seguía haciendo a los treinta y tres.

Por fin nos separamos jadeando para recobrar el aliento. ¿Cómo podía ser que al besarle pareciera que lo estábamos retomando desde donde lo dejamos, cuando de hecho ahora estábamos en lugares muy diferentes?

—Dios, he querido hacer esto desde hace años. —Me plantó un beso en el rabillo del ojo tan ligero como una pluma y me susurró en el oído—: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Kaoru?

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Tenías toda tu vida por delante. No necesitabas todo esto para fastidiarlo.

—Tienes razón. Tenía toda mi vida por delante y la abandoné cuando no luché por ti. Y tienes razón, no necesitaba que todo esto me lo fastidiara, pero lo habría querido. —Suspiró y me envolvió entre sus brazos. Nunca me había sentido tan a salvo desde la última vez que me abrazó—. Tú también debes sentir algo por mí o ya no llevarías esto.

Sus dedos trazaron la línea de la gargantilla de plata que rodeaba mi cuello —la cual no me había quitado desde antes de que naciera Kenji—. Me separé de él un poco. Me sentía vulnerable por el hecho de que él supiese que todavía conservaba la gargantilla, como si yo no fuera capaz de avanzar. Pero su abrazo me mantenía a su alcance. Siguió la cadena de plata hacia abajo hasta el relicario que descansaba entre mis pechos. Lo sacó y le dio la vuelta entre sus dedos.

Estuvo contemplando el relicario un buen rato. Su voz era baja y susurrante cuando por fin expresó lo que pensaba.

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar aquí dentro.

Oh, Dios. Para mí era evidente que me había costado avanzar, pero Kenshin no lo sabía. De hecho, habría sido lógico si hubiese encontrado a alguien que me hubiera ayudado a criar a Kenji, pero la idea de que otro hombre ejerciese como padre de nuestro hijo era demasiado rara para tenerla en cuenta.

Cogí el relicario de sus manos y tiré para abrirlo. Lo giré para que pudiera ver las dos pequeñas fotos que contenía. Las dos eran antiguas y no había tenido el valor de cambiarlas. Sólo probaba que mis sentimientos se habían congelado hacía catorce años.

Kenshin pareció reconocer instantáneamente la foto que él había puesto en uno de los lados del relicario cuando me lo regaló. Estaba recortada de una tira de fotos del fotomatón que nos hicimos en una feria cuando empezamos a salir por primera vez. La otra era nueva para él. Su dedo recorrió la pequeña fotografía de mí sosteniendo a Kenji justo después de haber nacido. Un pequeño mechón de pelo rojo adornaba la cabeza de Kenji mientras dormía sonoramente en mis brazos con su pequeña mano enroscada alrededor de mi dedo. Mi cabello estaba despeinado, mi cara cansada pero con una sonrisa, y llevaba la bata del hospital. De hecho, no era mi peor foto.

—Precioso —susurró Kenshin.

Sonreí.

—Lo era y aún lo es. Todas las enfermeras no paraban de decirme lo guapo que era.

—No sólo él. —Levantó la vista de la foto hacia mí—. No creo que te haya visto nunca tan feliz. Ojalá hubiera podido estar allí.

Yo reí con nerviosismo.

—No lo sé. No fue precisamente una bonita escena... conmigo gritando y maldiciendo a los médicos y todo eso. Además, Kenji estaba decidido a hacer una entrada dramática haciendo que diera a luz tres semanas antes de la fecha del parto.

Me separé de él por completo. Aunque estar en sus brazos era como estar en casa, también era como si yo estuviera invadiendo un lugar que no era mío. Ya no.

Entonces Kenshin extendió el brazo para coger mi mano. Su pulgar acarició la parte de atrás de mi palma. Cuando miré su rostro, me pareció que estaba meditando mientras observaba nuestras manos unidas. Parecía como si estuviese intentando tomar una decisión. Y me sorprendí un poco cuando me hizo la misma pregunta de hacía unas noches.

—Si pudieras volver a hacerlo otra vez, ¿harías lo mismo?

Me mordí el labio mientras consideraba mi respuesta. Entonces le pregunté:

—¿Eres médico?

Pareció confundido por mi pregunta cuando volvió a levantar los ojos para mirarme, pero contestó de todas formas.

—Sí.

—Entonces, no lo sé. Si me dijeses que tienes un trabajo miserable que odias, viajaría atrás en el tiempo para que pudiéramos tomar esta decisión juntos. Pero te has convertido en lo que querías ser.

—¿Ayudaría si te dijera que soy un médico fracasado? —probó.

—¿No tienes éxito? —Levanté una ceja. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Kenshin era resuelto, por el contrario.

Él suspiró.

—No, me va bien.

Sonreí ante su confesión.

—No has cambiado, Kenshin.

—¿Significa eso que tus sentimientos no han cambiado? ¿Querrías darme una segunda oportunidad? —La expresión de su cara era idéntica a la que había tenido cuando me pidió salir por primera vez en la escuela secundaria—. Tengo permiso para llevarte a cenar.

—¿Permiso? —Obvié la absurda idea de Kenshin de que, de alguna forma, él era el responsable de mis decisiones.

—De Kenji —aclaró—. Aunque en realidad, amenazó con castrarme si te hago llorar.

Gruñí y me tapé los ojos con la mano, avergonzada.

—Aparte de pegarle un puñetazo a otro estudiante y de amenazarte con una mutilación genital, de verdad que no es un chico hostil ni nada parecido.

—Lo sé. —Él se rio entre dientes—. Estaba allí cuando le pegó el puñetazo a ese chico. Sé por qué lo hizo.

Le miré subrepticiamente entre mis dedos.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Si Kenji no hubiese golpeado a ese gamberro probablemente lo habría hecho yo. —Frunció el ceño—. Hizo unos comentarios ofensivos.

Retiré la mano por completo de mi cara y fruncí el ceño.

—Es un adolescente. El setenta por ciento de los comentarios que salen de su boca lo son.

Él suspiró.

—Comentarios ofensivos sobre ti, Kaoru.

—¿Qué? —Consideré la idea y me reí—. Trabajo en una escuela pública de secundaria. He escuchado de todo. Kenji tendrá que hacer la vista «sorda» o va a pasarlas canutas el año que viene cuando empiece la escuela secundaria.

—Se dice «hacer la vista gorda» y deberías de ponerte en su pellejo. Sus compañeros de clase estaban hablando de lo buena que estás y de cómo les gustaría _darte una vuelta en su coche_.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Me quedé de piedra ante sus palabras—. ¿No es de lo vieja y ordinaria que soy?

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Vieja y ordinaria? Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo contrario de cómo te describen. Creo que salió a colación la expresión MILF**2**.

—Pero yo soy...

—¿Aún la chica más guapa que he conocido nunca?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¡No, soy una madre!

Él se rio.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo que la M de MILF representa.

—No me extraña que Kenji nunca quisiera que le recogiese de la escuela. —Gruñí y me dejé caer en el banco que estaba a nuestro lado—. Sabía que ese vestido era demasiado corto.

—¿Qué vestido? —Se sentó a mi lado.

—El que llevaba en el baile.

—Sólo se te veían las rodillas, Kaoru —rio—. Esperaba que lo llevaras en nuestra cita.

—Prestas demasiada atención a mi dobladillo, Kenshin. —Le fruncí el ceño y entorné los ojos—. Y todavía no he accedido a ir a cenar.

Me miró como si le hubiese dado una patada a su cachorro.

—¿Así que no me vas a dar una segunda oportunidad?

—No me corresponde a mí darte segundas oportunidades. En todo caso, debería ser yo la que te pidiera una.

—¿Lo harás? —Inclinó su cabeza y me miró fijamente—. ¿Pedirme una segunda oportunidad?

Me mordí el labio. No tenía derecho a hacerlo. Yo me lo busqué hacía años y había estado cargando con las consecuencias. Pero aquí estaba él. Tras años preguntándome si volvería a buscarme. Y ahora, me estaba pidiendo para salir como si no arrastráramos una historia llena de complicaciones.

Me pregunté si sobreviviría a otro episodio de las crónicas de Kenshin y Kaoru.

—Pero sólo estás de paso, ¿verdad? Acabará siendo más difícil si es algo temporal.

—No estoy buscando algo temporal, Kaoru —dijo—. Estoy viendo esto como una intervención del destino ya que hace sólo un mes que me mudé aquí.

Volví a pensar en por qué estaba él en el baile de parejas dispares para empezar.

—¿Con tu sobrina? ¿Cómo puedes tener una sobrina? No tienes hermanos.

—Ella no es mi verdadera sobrina. ¿Recuerdas a Genzai, el doctor de la universidad que me acogió bajo su tutela? Ella es su nieta y está viviendo con él desde que murieron sus padres. Prácticamente la he visto crecer. —Se encogió de hombros—. Él se hizo daño en la espalda y Ayame tenía muchas ganas de ir al baile, así que le dije que iría con ella.

—¿Entonces te has mudado aquí con ellos?

—Algo así. Al doctor Genzai le ofrecieron un mejor puesto en el hospital universitario de aquí para abrir un clínica de regeneración de los nervios. Y me ofreció un puesto antes de marcharse —explicó.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir. Pero voy a tomarlo como que Genzai te tentó para venir aquí con un salario mayor. —Alcé la vista sonriéndole con superioridad.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, de hecho cobro menos. Él sólo me dijo en qué ciudad era. Tenía hechas las maletas y estaba listo en una semana.

La confusa mirada en mi rostro le hizo sonreír. Bueno, por lo menos le divertía.

—Tú estás aquí. Ésa es la razón —sonrió ampliamente—. Y no voy a mentir, esperaba tropezarme contigo en alguna parte. Quizá podrías sufrir un accidente menor y aparecer en mi sala de urgencias necesitando unos puntos o algo.

Contuve una sonrisa de desdén.

—¿Querías que sufriera un accidente?

—Un accidente pequeño. —dijo intentando arreglarlo—. Quizá un corte en un dedo con un cuchillo de cocina. Si la memoria no me falla, es algo que sucederá tarde o temprano.

Puse mis ojos en blanco e ignoré su burla a mis habilidades culinarias.

—¿No acabas de decir que trabajabas en una clínica experimental y no en una sala de urgencias?

—¿Qué, piensas que si una paciente con el nombre de Kaoru Kamiya ingresa en mi hospital no voy a enterarme e ir corriendo?

Me reí, verdaderamente Kenshin no había cambiado. Todavía había en él algo travieso y juvenil. Me preocupaba no ser la chica que él recordaba. Inspiré profundamente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cómo cualquier segunda oportunidad podría acabar en un completo desastre. Y si Kenshin iba a abandonarme porque yo no era quien él recordaba que era, entonces estaba en su derecho. Se merecía tener la oportunidad de abandonarme. Dios sabía que yo se lo hice a él y que armé una buena.

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el estridente sonido de la campana del colegio señalando el principio de la siguiente sesión lectiva. Rápidamente, eché un vistazo a mi reloj.

—Oh, mierda. Necesito volver al trabajo.

—Lo siento, no debería haberte molestado en el trabajo —se disculpó, sintiéndose culpable.

Me levanté y le dije que no con la cabeza.

—Ha merecido la pena. —Al ver la cara que puso, no pude evitar hacer lo que hice después. Me agaché y deposité un tímido beso en sus labios. Me eché hacia atrás y sonreí—. Me he besuqueado con el chico más sexy del baile. Es como la película «Dieciséis velas»**3**.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Estoy disponible para cualquier ocasión en que necesites un momento Molly Ringwald**4**.

Me volví a poner completamente de pie y señalé al edificio.

—Pero de verdad que tengo que volver.

Él miró hacia las puertas y sonrió.

—Así que has conseguido ser profesora, como siempre habías querido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No soy profesora. Tendría que haber conseguido mis másteres para ello y eso requiere un tiempo del que no dispongo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas? —preguntó.

—Soy consejera escolar —dije con una gran sonrisa. Incluso si no era en lo que me había visto trabajando cuando estaba en la universidad, no cabía duda de que me encantaba mi trabajo.

Kenshin levantó una ceja.

—¿Eres consejera escolar? —Su voz sonaba incrédula. Pero no podía culparle, ya que fui una adolescente que se quedó embarazada (quizá no era el mejor modelo para los hormonales adolescentes).

—Créeme, no se me escapa la ironía. —Me encogí de hombros—. Mi historia debería servir como advertencia, pero mi vida no ha acabado siendo terrible del todo. Así que estoy aquí para asegurarme de que las decisiones estúpidas que los chicos tomen no les conduzcan a una vida miserable.

—Decisiones estúpidas, ¿eh? —Ante esa frase bajé la mirada hacia él, quien parecía herido por mi comentario.

Le puse los ojos en blanco.

—Fue una decisión increíblemente estúpida, Kenshin. Tuvimos relaciones sexuales sin usar siquiera un condón. —Parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo más. Así que le dije la verdad—. Pero no lo lamento. Gracias a eso tengo a Kenji y él es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Él sonrió.

—Tengo la sensación de que voy a estar celoso de lo mucho que lo quieres.

No negué lo que decía. Bajé la mirada hacia mi reloj.

—Bueno, de verdad que tengo que irme.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo él me cogió la mano. Le miré directamente a la cara mientras me volvía a preguntar.

—¿Una cena? No te pediré nada más. Y luego puedes decidir si merezco la pena.

—Ya sé la respuesta a eso. —Le sonreí—. ¿Qué tal el viernes? ¿A las siete?

Sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia abajo.

—¿Viernes? ¿Qué tal esta noche?

Me reí ante su impaciencia y ante el hecho de que lo que acababa de decir era exactamente lo mismo que me respondió cuando me pidió salir por primera vez cuando tenía dieciséis años. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que quizá todavía teníamos una oportunidad. Quizá las crónicas de Kenshin y Kaoru no habían terminado. Quizá estaba teniendo mi segunda oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Notas del traductor:<span>_**

**Escuela Intermedia/ Escuela Secundaria1:** En Estados Unidos los grados van de forma diferente. La Escuela Elemental comprende desde la guardería (a partir de 5 años) hasta 5º grado (terminando con 11 años). La Escuela Intermedia comprende desde 6º a 8º grado (acabando con 14 años). Y la Escuela Secundaria comprende desde 9º grado hasta 12º grado (acabando con 18 años, el antiguo Bachillerato, vamos).

**MILF 2:** acrónimo de "Mother" (madre) "I'd" (con la que me) "Like to" (gustaría) "Fuck" (acostarme —por decirlo suave).

**Película «Dieciséis velas»3:** film que trata sobre una chica cuya familia olvida su decimosexto cumpleaños por estar inmersos en la boda de su hermana mayor, que es al día siguiente. La protagonista está enamorada del chico más popular de la clase y, a su vez, otro chico va detrás de ella. Finalmente, besa al chico de sus sueños bajo su tarta de cumpleaños, decorada con 16 velas.

**Molly Ringwald4:** actriz protagonista de la película «Dieciséis velas».

* * *

><p>Y se acabó. Deciros que Hoshi-ni-onegai tiene más <em>one-shots<em> muy interesantes y que está planeando continuar alguno de ellos. Puede que me plantee traducir alguno más si lo hace, ya que ahora mismo están demasiado «inacabados» —no como éste, que tiene un final más definido— y podríais matarme si os dejo con el intríngulis. Ya le he comentado que si continúa «_Jurisdiction_» me lo pido, jajaja.

Saludos y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.


End file.
